


Short SPN Fic #11

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: we were obsessed with them for awhile, wet pipe factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: You have to explain _everything_ to Cas
Kudos: 4





	Short SPN Fic #11

"There aren't too many places in the world I can relax, but this is one of them," Dean said, his voice almost wistful. "What a beauty. . . " 

Castiel looked around at the abandoned factory, damp and rusty, machines run down and broken. "Dean, this is just a wet pipe factory, you've been in a million of them. " 

"Sure, but this one is something special. It was the first wet pipe factory in the US, after the industry moved here from Europe in the 30s. Cheap labor, mostly, but also the demand for wet pipes was mostly from Americans, so it made sense. This was built in in 1931, and stayed running till 1982, two years AFTER the great wet pipe crash of 80." Dean slapped a rusty pipe, causing water to splash on Castiel's trench coat. "This bad boy can fit so many fucking wet pipes in it."


End file.
